


Wait What?

by misspunkrock



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pining, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspunkrock/pseuds/misspunkrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That’s all I needed. Thanks. I love you, bye.” </p><p>A solid five seconds passed with Bucky frozen at his desk. </p><p>He should have hung up. Immediately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait What?

**Author's Note:**

> There is no good reason for this other than I'm ridiculous and therefore write ridiculous things

It started with what should have been an average, professional phone call. Not even professional, just a normal office call would have been great.

Instead it was after one and Bucky was completely swamped which meant he was more than a little distracted when he made the call.

Apparently some shipment hadn't arrived due to an emergency in the warehouse and so Bucky was doing damage control. He’d been on and off the phone with his client for most of the morning; apologizing in between trying to figure out how he could get it fixed. It was a big account he couldn’t afford to lose.

Eventually he managed to sort it out. Well, kind of sort it out. He went down to talk to the warehouse foreman and it looked like the shipment could be out within the week. While not ideal, it was still workable. Now came the hard part.

Bucky had to call accounting.

He’d managed to placate his client with the promise of a discount on the whole order. So all he had left to do was call accounting to let them know the order was to be charged less. In reality it shouldn’t be difficult to do.

Except for the fact Steve Rogers worked in accounting.

Steve was the smallest guy who worked in the office. Bucky was at least a head taller than him. His hair was this almost golden blonde Bucky wanted to run his hands through because it looked soft. He had a thin, wiry frame and most people barely noticed him.

But Bucky did. God, did he notice him.

He had no idea why. Steve wasn’t the typical brand of attractive. Despite that, when Steve first started Bucky had goddamn _butterflies_ in his stomach when they were introduced. Steve’s fingers had been completely enveloped by Bucky’s when they shook hands. His soft smile and quiet “nice to meet ya Bucky” had haunted Bucky for the rest of the day.

It had been a year since then. They weren’t exactly friends. It was a small office so they saw each other daily. But their relationship had yet to progress beyond a ‘hello’ or ‘good morning’ when they happened to pass each other in the hallway.

Besides, Steve tended to keep to himself. And Bucky had yet to work up the courage to do more than watch Steve during the half hour they got for lunch.

Bucky told himself he wasn’t being creepy. He just happened to sit so he faced the accountant. If he somehow ended up admiring Steve’s blue eyes it was only because he was in Bucky’s line of sight anyways.

It was ridiculous. Bucky had never had trouble flirting. He knew he was attractive enough and hasn’t had trouble getting dates in the past. There was just something about Steve that made him feel like an inept fifteen year old with a huge crush. Which was why he was hesitating to call the accounting department, he could already hear the stuttering that was sure to happen in his voice.

Taking a breath Bucky picked up his phone. Steve wasn’t the only accountant. There was a chance he might not even be the one to answer.

He refused to acknowledge the drop in his stomach when the line started to ring.

“This is Steve with accounting. How can I help you?” Steve sounded bored.

_Not a big deal._

Bucky took another quick breath. “Hey Steve, it’s Bucky over from sales. I need you to mark down a charge reduction for the Harper-Collins sale.” Bucky was proud his voice hadn’t wavered.

“Alright, what’s the reduction?” Bucky could hear the clacking of a keyboard.

“A fifteen percent discount, for the entire order.” Bucky’s nerves had him tapping his fingers in a fast rhythm against his desk.

Then his computer flashed with a new e-mail. He cradled the phone between his cheek and shoulder. It looked like a message from Harper-Collins. Internally Bucky groaned because now what could possibly be wrong?

“Yeah, we’ve gotten a couple calls like this because of the shipment delay.” Steve said.

Bucky hummed back in response. He was half paying attention, trying to skim through the e-mail for anything important.

“You’re actually pretty lucky; a couple of others have called to cancel their orders completely.”

“Well, that’s me. Master salesman at work.” Bucky stopped reading right then, because seriously, master salesman at work?

Steve laughed though. It sounded tinny over the phone. Bucky cherished the sound. His lips curved up into a smile; he liked to think Steve was doing the same. Steve had a nice smile. Bucky didn’t get to see it much at work which was a shame. He went back to reading.

“Well, the reduction has been noted. Did you need anything else?”

The message seemed to be more complaining, “this incident was unprofessional….corporate is going to be hearing about this….”

“Bucky?”

Bucky was finishing the rest of the message to make sure he hadn’t actually lost any business when he said, “That’s all I needed. Thanks. I love you, bye.”

A solid five seconds passed with Bucky frozen at his desk.

He should’ve hung up. Immediately.

“What?” Steve squeaked from the other end.

“I mean I don’t _love_ you; that would be crazy.” Bucky rambled. “I would never love you.”

“Okay?” Steve sounded confused. Bucky backtracked quickly. “Wait, that’s not what I meant! You’re very loveable. If we were dating I would definitely fall for you.” Steve inhaled sharply in surprise. “Wait! I just mean hypothetically if we were together I’m sure I’d love you because you’re beautiful!”

 _“What?”_ Steve repeated.

Bucky’s mind screamed at him to stop talking, but words kept tumbling out of his mouth. “Fuck, I didn’t mean, oh god I just meant your face…ah, looks very nice? And I bet you’ve had lots of girlfriends who’ve told you that. Or boyfriends! Because it’s 2015 and being gay is totally okay.” Bucky regretted ever speaking.

He didn’t give Steve the chance to respond because this conversation needed to end before it ever began. “Anyway, I got some um, numbers to crunch, gotta go. Talk to you later.”

Bucky jammed the receiver back down into its cradle.

Did that count as sexual harassment? Oh god he was going to get fired for being the creep who told attractive accountants it was okay to be gay.

He was never going to multi-task again.

Bucky sighed. He could feel his entire face burning with embarrassment.

Maybe it wasn’t that bad, he just misspoke. He had been on edge and scatterbrained all morning; the words had slipped out thoughtlessly No big deal. He could play it off like a joke. Maybe laugh about it with Steve the next time they were both getting coffee in the break room.

Then Bucky remembered that he really had just told Steve he had a nice face and instead he’ll probably have to avoid Steve for the next two to five years.

 

o0o

 

For the most part Bucky had chosen to put the incident completely out of his mind. He still had some work to do after all. And it wasn’t like he was in love with Steve. It was only a stupid crush.

About fifteen minutes later Natasha came back from her lunch break that she usually spent with Clint.

As soon as Natasha walked over to the desk space they shared Bucky averted his gaze. Natasha would take one look at him and pry the whole story out of him if he gave her half a chance. So he carried on with his work, pretending to look much busier than he was.

A few minutes passed with the uncomfortable sensation of being watched. Bucky looked up to find Natasha staring at him with a shark-like grin. Bucky’s stomach immediately dropped. She couldn’t already _know_.

Right?

Right.

Bucky cleared his throat. “You need something?”

“Nothing at all.” She replied easily. She settled into her seat; the smirk never leaving her face.

“Okay.” Bucky sounded unsure. Something felt off. The urge to run away from Natasha’s knowing smile steadily grew. Instead he turned to avoid her stare, eyes landing on the clock. “Hey you’re a little late. Is everything okay with Barton?”

“Clint is just fine.” Natasha finally looked away from him. Bucky could hear her typing on her keyboard. “I actually had to cut lunch with him short.”

“Oh?” Bucky asked. “Why’s that?”

A few seconds of silence passed. Then Natasha said, “Well you know that shipment problem from this morning?”

Bucky felt like he was falling into some kind of trap by answering. “Yeah?”

“I had to stop by accounting to make sure they’d marked down a couple of order cancellations of mine because of it.”

At the mention of accounting Bucky felt his face go red again. Oh god, she knew.

Natasha continued, “Rogers got this call while I was down there.”

“What?” Bucky’s voice cracked. He had to get out of there. His eyes darted over to the window and he briefly considered just jumping out of it.

Natasha interrupted his thoughts. “I never knew you were such a romantic Barnes.”

“I can’t believe you were there.” Bucky groaned. He stared back at Natasha helplessly. “I didn’t _mean_ to say it.”

“Sure you didn’t.” Somehow Natasha’s grin had gotten even bigger.

“I didn’t.” Suddenly dread rushed through Bucky as another thought occurred to him. “You didn’t tell Barton.” Maybe if he said it like it was a fact it would be true.

Natasha shook her head and laughed. “I didn’t have to tell him.”

“He was _there_? With you?” Bucky had honestly believed the situation couldn’t get worse. The universe just had to be a bitch and prove him wrong. If he listened hard enough he’d probably be able to hear Clint laughing at him in the distance.

Natasha nodded. “He was the one to convince Steve to come talk to you.”

_“Excuse me?”_

“What kind of friends would we be if we didn’t help you in these kinds of situations?”

“You didn’t.” Bucky said feeling desperate.

“We did.” Natasha checked her wristwatch. “Actually he should be here soon.”

Now the situation truly couldn’t get any worse.

Bucky chanced another look at the window. Sure, they were on the second floor but did that really matter when Natasha was trying to make him deal with one of the most embarrassing moments of his life.

He couldn’t face Steve right now. An hour hadn’t even gone by since _he’d told the man he loved him._

“You’re kidding. Tell me you’re kidding, Nat.” Bucky pleaded.

“I’m really not.” She stood up from her desk. Bucky stood up with her. Natasha sighed like Bucky was the one being ridiculous. “Take a breath and relax Barnes. And straighten your tie, he’s here.”

Sure enough there was Steve, rounding the corner.

 _“Natasha.”_ Bucky’s strangled whisper of her name was lost to Natasha’s greeting, “Hey Rogers.”

Steve nodded at her with a smile in return as she slipped past him. Bucky watched her go, still in denial.

Steve walked up to Natasha’s desk, hands in his pockets. He seemed nervous from the way he bit at his lower lip. After a couple moments of staring Bucky realized that this probably wasn’t the best time to be thinking about Steve’s lips.

An awkward silence hung heavy in the air as they avoided eye contact. A few times Bucky opened his mouth only to shut it again. Bucky looked over to find Steve watching him and instantly they looked away again, a blush rising on both their faces.

Then they both started talking at once.

“So I—“

“I’m really—“

Steve gave him a small smile and said, “You first.”

Bucky hesitantly smiled back. He took a breath. He could do this. “I was going to say I’m sorry, about that call earlier. It was completely unprofessional and I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

Steve had a thoughtful expression. “It’s okay, really.”

“It’s not; I’d understand if you wanted to file a complaint. I wouldn’t fight it.”

At that Steve frowned. “I wouldn’t do that to you. Like I said it’s fine.” Steve shuffled his feet.

“Oh.” Bucky said. “Ah…thanks?” He ran his hand through his hair.

“Don’t worry about it.” Steve shot him another quick smile. Bucky’s heart beat a little faster in response. Another minute of silence went by.

“So I guess I’ll see you around then?” Bucky winced at how awkward he sounded. He was never going to speak to Natasha again. Or Clint.

Steve paused like he wanted to say something else. All he ended up saying was, “Yeah alright. See you around Bucky.” He turned around and started walking back down the hallway.

Bucky sat down with a sigh of relief. At least he had gotten through that relatively well. He still had his job and Steve hadn’t stormed or called him a creep. It was the best Bucky could have hoped for really.

Now the official plan of avoiding Steve for the next five years could take effect. He also had to come up with a plan for getting back at Natasha for doing this. And Clint, he couldn’t forget him.

The sound of footsteps rushing down the hall had Bucky looking up to find Steve striding back over. He stood over Bucky; determination radiating off him from the way he squared his shoulders and furrowed his brow.

“Actually it’s not fine; I still have something I need to ask.”

“Okay?” Bucky looked up at Steve. It was incredibly inappropriate that all he could think about was how attractive Steve was like this, there was nothing timid about him right now.

“Did you mean any of it?” Steve questioned.

“Of what?”

“What you said. About me. Earlier.” A faint flush rose to Steve’s cheeks as he said it but his eyes never left Bucky’s.

“I…” Bucky didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t exactly ready to confess his overwhelming crush on Steve right then and there. Then again considering the whole ‘I love you’ incident that was a rather moot point anyways.

“Bucky?” Steve asked, tone getting softer.

“Yeah.” Bucky admitted quietly. Steve didn’t seem to quite hear it. “Yes.” He repeated louder.

“Oh.” Steve said. His features shifted into some other expression, something that might even be described as hopeful. Steve licked his lips. If Bucky hadn’t been maintaining Steve’s gaze he would have missed how Steve glanced down to his lips.

Oh.

Bucky didn’t have time to consider that line of thought before Steve was leaning down. He braced his hands on the arms of Bucky’s chair, bringing their faces closer together.

“Stop me if I’m reading this wrong.” Steve muttered. Bucky could feel his breath when he spoke.

Bucky didn’t wait for Steve to lean the rest of the way in. Instead he brought one of his hands up to wrap around the back of Steve’s neck and pulled him in. Steve let out a brief sound of surprise at the sudden movement. Bucky didn’t register it because _fuck_ he was actually kissing _Steve_.

His mouth was insistent against Bucky’s; lips moving in a wet slide that had Bucky’s blood racing. Soon enough Bucky had Steve opening his mouth after he ran his tongue along Steve’s lower lip. Bucky’s hand slipped up into Steve’s hair, angling Steve’s head to deepen the kiss.

Steve shivered as Bucky pressed even closer, tasting Steve’s mouth with his tongue, gently scraping his lips with teeth. Bucky couldn’t help smiling into the kiss. Once Steve felt it he was doing the same. It made it more difficult to properly kiss Steve but Bucky couldn’t stop.

He was going to have to thank Barton and Natasha at some point.

Eventually.

Maybe after he was done memorizing the addicting flavor of Steve’s mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Proofreading is hard and it is 3am so I apologize for any awkward mistakes.  
> Happy Valentines friends~
> 
> If you want you can find me on [tumblr](http://thebuckyrogers.tumblr.com/) <3


End file.
